degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DutchDegrassiLover/Degrassi The Next Generation Season 12 - Fanfiction - Are you new?
Hi guys! I decided to write a fanfiction again, because I wrote one and than declined it, because it was really bad, lol. It's an season 12 fanfiction, it's ofcourse fake, because we don't know what's gonna happen. I know the personalities and names, that's why I'm making a fanfic. Have fun reading! (: Episode 1 - The New Guy Campbell was singing under the shower, around half past 7 in the morning. It was a sunny day, and he felt like it's going to be good. His little sister kicked on the door. Judy: 'That's some good singing Campbell! ''(laughs) Hurry up! I need to go to school to, remember?! Campbell shocked and closed the shower, dried off and putted on his clothes. Quickly he did his hair and opened the door. Judy showed him an 'Oh God' look, and walked trough him to the bathroom, closing the door immidiatly. Campbell rolled his eyes and walked in his room. He looked a bit around and looked at a picture of him and Maya before summerbreak at the carnival. He pulled it of the wall and throwed it in the trashcan. He throwed his towel on a chair in his room and walked downstairs. 'Mom: '''Goodmorning sunshine! ''(smiles at him) '''Campbell: '''Mom... I'm 16, stop me calling sunshine! '''Mom: ''(laughs) Sorry baby. I made blueberry pancakes for you! '''Campbell: '(rolls his eyes) ''Great. So now it's baby? And you made blueberry pancakes? Campbell sits down at the table and took a bite of his pancake. '''Mom: '(sits down next to Campbell) ''Sorry. Are you feeling okay? '''Campbell: '(shrugs) ''I don't know. Nervous for my new school... '''Mom: '''Because of Maya? Campbell stood up and throwed his chair on the ground. He was getting red and he was yelling. '''Campbell: '''STOP TALKING ABOUT MAYA! His mom was a bit shocked, but she was used to Campbell's anxiety issues. Campbell walked to the hallway and grabbed his backpack. '''Mom: '''You're already leaving? It's too early! '''Campbell: '''Better than sitting here with an mother who doesn't respects her son. His mom was hurted, and stood perplexed in the hallway. Campbell gave her an angry look and walked out of the door, slapping it behind his back really hard. 'INTRO' Tristan and his brother Owen we're sitting behind their breakfast, arguing. '''Tristan: '''But I lo- '''Owen: '''Shut up Tristan. Nobody needs to know you're my brother. I'm a homophobe by myself, because of you I can get trouble with the hockey team, and you know how homophobic Mike is? '''Tristan: '''So because of you I can't be myself?! '''Owen: '''It's the best for yourself, idiot. So keep your mouth shut, okay? Let's go. Owen stood up and walked to the hallway. He putted on his hockey coat and grabbed his backpack. Tristan stood up slowly and stood a few minutes for the mirror, annoying Owen, who's standing to the wall while holding his head. '''Owen: '''Can you hurry up? I can't see how you're being this gay. Mom is standing less long for the mirror. Tristan shrugged and grabbed his mailbag, leaving the house. Owen walked a few meter for him. '''Tristan: '''Are you exci - '''Owen: '''Don't talk to me, dork. Arrived at the school Owen grinned and walked to the hockeyteam: Ari, Mike, Campbell and Luke, who we're sitting at a picnick table, leaving Tristan walking alone and hurted. '''Owen: '''How are you guys? '''Mike: '''Great. This school has some chicks man, damn! '''Luke: '''Who's that loser? Luke asked, pointing at Tristan. '''Owen: '''I don't know, but he looks gay, haha! Such a loser. Hole the team laughed, so did Owen. Tristan looked at Owen, how could he do this? Owen turned around and saw Tristan's look, what ruined his laugh. He showed him a 'look out' look and turned to the hockeyteam again, laughing. '''Episode 2 - Why did you come back?' Maya walked on the schoolyard of Degrassi Community High with her heavy bag that she was carrying on her shoulder. She changed school, because she broke up with Campbell, and she didnt want to see him ever again. She looked a bit around and saw a girl sitting on a bench with a guy in black clothes. They looked nice. She walked over to them. Maya: '''Hi guys! The boy and the girl with blue eyes looked up. '''Boy: '''Ehh... Hi. Are you new here? Maya nogged and sat down next to them. '''Maya: '''I need to find some new friends ... What's your name? '''Boy: '''I'm Eli, and this is Clare. Clare smiled at the girl. '''Maya: '''Nice to meet you guys! I'm Maya. I changed school, because I broke up with my boyfriend and I needed some space, because I really hate him right now. Eli looked a bit confused because Maya was talking so fast. '''Eli: '''Well... Welcome to Degrassi. '''Clare: '''I guess you find some new friends! Maya smiled and she and Clare started talking about the new year. Eli looked a bit around when they did 'girltalk'. He saw the hockeyteam sitting on a picnicktable laughing so hard. '''Eli: '''I don't like them. Clare and Maya looked up, when Maya looked shocked. '''Maya: '''Oh. My. God. ''INTRO'' 'Mr. Simpson: '''Well Becky ... You're in the drama club. ''(gives her a list) ''Eli Goldswhorthy will learn you everything, he will help you with the play and he's your 'teacher'. '''Becky: '''Great. ''(rolls her eyes) She grabbed the list and putted it in her bag, walking out of the school. She sighed and stood on the banisters, not ashamed and she started screaming. '''Becky: ''(cleares her troath) HELLO DEGRASSI! I'M SEARCHING FOR ELI GOLDSWORTHY, ATTENTION! I'M SEARCHING FOR ELI GOLDSWORTHY! She saw Luke on the picknicktable with the hockeyteam, hitting his head. Eli looked confused and looked at Clare. He stood up and stood for the banisters. He showed his confusing leaning grin. '''Eli: '''You're searching for me? '''Becky: '(cleares her troath again) ''Yes. You're in the drama club with me and I needed to talk to you of Mister Simpson. '''Eli: '(grins) ''Sure. But... first come down of the banisters? It's really attention seeking and I see things I didn't wanted to see. ''(laughs) Becky got red and quickly got off. Eli quickly turned around to Clare, who was still talking with Maya and didn't payed attention to Eli who was talking to Becky. Eli: '''Let's get inside. Becky nogged and they walked together in the school, in the theater. Becky putted her bag on a chair and gave Eli the script. He was reading it with interest and saw the girl's name was Becky. The script was about a girl and a boy who got in love when they saw eachother every day, while the boy was a normal mailboy and the girl an rich girl who lives in a villa. Eli reads hole the script and reads the little letters at the end: ''Drake and Angelina kiss. '' '''Eli: '''Clare is not going to like this... '''Episode 3 - You left me? Katie was sitting somewhere on the schoolyard with her best friend Marisol. They we're talking about the new guys, but ofcourse most of all Marisol. The only thing Katie could think about was Drew. She sighed and looked to the ground. Marisol: '''Okay, I recognize that 'in love sigh' of you! You can't stop thinking about him, do you? Katie shaked her head and grabbed a cookie out of her bag. She was really hungry. She started to talk with a full mouth to Marisol. '''Katie: '''I don't get why he's still not here ... School is about to start! '''Marisol: '''He'll come, believe me. Katie shrugged and looked a bit around when she saw Drew walking together with Adam to the school. Katie stood up and ran to them. She said hi to Adam and than hugged Drew. '''Katie: '''I missed you this summer! ''(cleans mouth from cookie) ''I thaught you're going to be late! School was about to start. '''Drew: ''(walking, not looking to Katie while talking) Yeah, I was kinda busy... Katie looked at him. She had an strange feeling. Drew never acted like this before. '''Katie: '''Is there something wrong? You seem a bit chaotic. '''Drew: '''No, I feel great. Why do you ask that? '''Katie: '''No... nothing. ''(sigh) The schoolbell ringed and Katie walked back to Marisol, who was already ready to get in the school. Katie grabbed her bag and saw Drew running in the school. She looked at Marisol and they walked together in the school. Marisol: 'Why weren't you walking with Drew? '''Katie: '''I don't know... He's acting weird all sudden. Marisol shrugged and they said goodbye to eachother because they need to get to class. Katie's first lesson was geography, and after math she had a break. She walked to the canteen and ordered something, and than she saw Drew. '''Katie: '''Drew! ''(smiles and hugs him) 'Drew: '''Katie... we need to talk. ''(pushes her away) '''Katie: ''(looking scared) About what? Drew grabbed her wrist and they walked out the school. Outside she wurmed herself out of Drew hands. '''Katie: '''What's wrong? Why are we here? '''Drew: '''We need to break up. 'INTRO' Imogen had a break after a long math lesson. She was sitting in the canteen alone, eating a sandwich and drinking some juice. She was hoping she could see Fiona. '''Fiona: '''Imogen! Imogen turns around and sees an excited running Fiona. '''Fiona: '''Guess what I have?! ''(sits down next to her) Imogen: ''(looking surprised) What? Fiona grabbed some tickets out of her purse and showed it to Imogen. '''Fiona: '''Two tickets for THE carnival of the year! Us two, at the carnival, at night... Eating some cotton candy... '''Imogen: '''Oh my god, that's like... awesome! Fiona nogged and putted the tickets back in her purse. '''Fiona: '''It's tommorow night. I'll pick you up at 7? '''Imogen: '''Sounds great! ''(kisses her) An awkward Adam stands behind them, what they don't see. Adam coughes and they look up. 'Imogen: '''Adam. '''Fiona: '''Oh... Hello Adam. '''Adam: '''Imogen.... Hi Fiona. ''(smiles) ''So, what are you two going to do what's strictly forbidden to know for me? ''(laughs awkwardly) 'Fiona: '''Oh, nothing. Me and Imogen are just going to the carnival together. '''Adam: '''Oh can I join? Fiona and Imogen looked awkwardly and uncormftable at eachother. '''Fiona: '''We only have 2 tickets... '''Imogen: '''And it's more like a date... Adam nogged and swallowed a brock in his troath away. '''Adam: '''Great. Have fun. I don't want to be the third weel though. ''(storms off) Category:Blog posts